


Trooper

by Daggeredxrose



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, officer ivar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggeredxrose/pseuds/Daggeredxrose
Summary: A horrible rain storm has Elise stranded under a bridge, until a handsome officer comes to her rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing, yikes.

Rain was pounding down on Elise's car as she slowly made her way down the interstate. This was the heaviest rainfall she'd seen so far this year. Deep in thought she didn’t realize her car started to hydroplane. Shaking Elise out of her daydream, she saw there was a bridge she could take shelter under. Carefully she merged onto the shoulder and crept under the bride, remembering to turn her hazard lights on so other drivers could see her.

She let out a sigh of relief, she was an excellent driver but this was more than a downpour. Some time had passed and Elise was keeping herself preoccupied by playing around on her phone, waiting for the storm to let up. She were so involved in a game you hadn’t realized a State Patrol officer had pulled up behind her till he was tapping on the window.

Elise jumped and dropped her phone, huffing, cracking the window.

“Hello officer……?” She asked not looking at his face, but his squinting at his badge. “Rag..Ragnarsson?”

“Wow finally someone didn’t butcher my name!” He says surprised, making her finally look up at his face. His beautifully sculpted face. With piercing ice blue eyes.

“Name’s Ivar, Miss. Saw your flashers on and stopped to make sure you were alright. Pretty nasty weather we got here. Mind if I check your license and insurance?”  
He had a slight accent that definitely put the cherry on the cake, Elise wouldn’t have minded if he asked to strip search her.

“Yes Sir you can see them, but my insurance card is in my email and I dropped my phone when you knocked on my window” handing over the license, he nodded.  
“No worries Miss Elise” he says reading her ID. Elise thought her name sounded like sin rolling off his tongue “I’ll be able to call your insurance as long as it pops up in my system” with that he turns and walks back to his car.

Her heart had been pounding in her chest, he was the most gorgeous trooper she had ever seen. Elise sunk down and tried to fish her phone out from under the seat, finding numerous soda bottle caps that fell victim to running over potholes. Rolling the window down the rest of the way to dissipate the fog that accumulated on the windshield, she caught Ivar walking back to the car with a scowl.

“Oh no” she thought, “what did I do?”

“Here’s your license Miss Elise, your insurance checked out as well.”

“Thank you Officer Ragnarsson,”

“Please, call me Ivar” he says warmly.

“Thank you Ivar, is there something else wrong?” She said hurriedly

He ponders for a second, “I’m afraid the rain won’t let up anytime soon and it’s not safe for you to be parked under a bridge like this. How about I escort you home? My shift is almost over and it would be no trouble assisting a pretty woman as yourself home safely.”

Shocked, Elise just stared blankly at him.

“I mean no offense miss..”

“None at all” she cut him off “just surprised you’d do that for me. Thank you.”

“As I said, no trouble at all” he flashed a dazzling smile. “Ready when you are, follow me!”

Elise rolled the window up and started the car, waiting for him to pull in front of her.

As she made her way home, Elise wondered if she'd pluck up the courage to ask him on a date. She didn’t see a wedding ring, and he had called her pretty. It had been some time since she went on a date and he sure was handsome enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had let up as Officer Ragnarsson and Elise pulled into her driveway, Elise started feeling self conscious, her house wasn’t bad but it wasn’t in the nicest of neighborhoods. She was saving all of her tip money to make a down payment on a house in the neighboring city. Elise had started working at a swanky club a few towns over, making a killing in tips. 

Cutting the engine, she slid off her seatbelt and cracked open the door as Ivar walked toward her car. 

“Nice house, not so nice town, I’ve patrolled here a few times. I’m surprised I haven't seen you.” Ivar looked up and down the street. 

Elise followed his eyes to the house next door “I try not to be around as much, as you can see” cocking her head to the neighbors as they sit on the porch trying to hide their stash. “I work alot anyways, keeps me busy and out of here. That’s where I was coming from in the storm”

Ivar looked back to Elise and cocked his eyebrow looking to her clothes “where do you work all dolled up like that?” smirking.

“I work at the Black Cat Lounge over in Cambridge, just got the job 3 months ago. Good tips” she says shyly. Elise didn’t know why he made her feel so shy, she’s usually very outspoken.

Ivar looks to her excitedly, “Really? My father owns the place. My brother Ubbe bounces there on the weekends! I used to bounce with him until I decided to become a trooper.”

“Your father is Ragnar Lothbrok?” Elise couldn’t believe her boss was Ivar’s father, Ragnar was her favorite at the club, he always asked if she needed a raise to get her out of ‘the shit neighborhood’ he always said. Of course she always denied, saying she will prove herself for a raise. 

Ivar flashed his 100 watt smile again, “yes ma’am he is, you must be the ‘pretty new thing’ my brother keeps talking about, he wasn’t wrong. He and father speak very highly of you.”

Elise blushed, she never knew Ragnar actually liked her, he was very mysterious. Feeling more bold, “Ivar, would you like to come in out of the rain? I can make you some coffee?” There. She did it.

Ivar chuckled, deep within his chest, sending her head spinning “I would love to come in, but I have to head back to the station and finish my paperwork, why don't you give me your number and I will call you tomorrow morning. We could get some lunch? Take my card, it has my cell on it” he reaches into his tan uniform pocket and takes out his personal card, folding it into her hand. The heat from his hand warming her now chilled ones.

“Lunch sounds perfect, Ivar, I’ll be looking forward to it” 

“I sure do love the way you say my name, Elise. I’ll call you, 9 am.” he says with a wink of his perfect blue eye turning towards his squad.

Elise’s stomach turned to molten lava at his words, no one had ever been so bold with her before. She liked the way it felt and she couldn’t wait for more. Once he pulled out of the driveway she pushed through the door, falling against it holding her chest. It had been 2 years since a man had given her butterflies, she missed it. Flipping over the card, she quickly typed in his number to her cell before collapsing on her bed. 

 

That night her dreams were haunted with the images of her straddling Ivar, his hand on her throat as she rode his cock like it was their last days on earth. Her name dripping from his lips like honey, and all she could do was cling to the headboard her wrists were handcuffed to as he thrusted back up into her, coaxing the orgasm that was threatening to explode from her. She woke up violently, gasping for air as if his hand was still wrapped around her throat. Just as her heart began to calm, her phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was 9 am. Lit up with the name ‘Ivar’, her heart began to pound in her throat.

“H-hello?” she tried to steady her voice, but failed miserably.

“Good morning sunshine, did I disturb you? You sound sleepy, or breathless. Good dreams?”

Shit she thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to ifinkufreaky and livebynight for the beta and suggestions!!

As Ivar was getting ready for his date with Elise, he was thinking back on their conversation. Elise knew his father and brother. How much did she know? Obviously not enough to stay away from him, if she knew the whole truth she wouldn’t have invited him in or agreed to lunch. Ivar planned to keep it that way.

Stepping into the shower, he allowed his mind to think back on his family. His father Ragnar, who now owned the most successful club in town, was also the most dangerous drug lord west of the Mississippi. For years Ivar and his brothers smuggled drugs and various guns to the low-lifes in smaller cities. Until the day everything went wrong. 

It was a beautiful sunny Tuesday. The birds were softly chirping, the grounds keeper could be heard mowing the grass just down the hill. There was just enough humidity that Ivar was beginning to feel sticky as he layed in his favorite red lounge chair, and the pool looked oh so inviting. Ivar and his brother Sigurd wanted to do nothing more than sit by the pool and sip their cocktails. Ivar was just about to get up to jump in when a shadow formed over him. Looking up, he saw his father. 

“Hello my sons,” Ragnar said lazily. “I have another job for you today. You must take the crate of pistols and four kilos of cocaine to Ecbert’s territory. Ecbert will not be there, but his guards will be.” Ragnar turned and slipped into the clear water of the pool., 

His other son Ubbe walked out from the gazebo with a concerned look. “Father, Ivar and Sigurd are not ready to transfer to Ecbert’s men yet. It is too dangerous. His guards do not know them as well, I don’t think-”

“I did not ask for your opinion, Ubbe. The boys need to prove themselves, not only to me, but to Ecbert. This will be their first major transport, have faith son.” with a wave of his hand, Ragnar slipped under the water, the brothers knew that was end of the discussion. 

Usually Ivar and Sigurd did petty drug deals, a few ounces here and there to the men that had come to visit their father. Never had they transported on their own. Ivar, however, was always the driver. Being the best and the fastest, no one in the family had trusted someone more than he.

As his father’s guards carried the crates to the car, Ivar puffed on a cigarette, watching the large oak trees sway in the breeze. Out of habit, he counted each guard, every crate. 

Two armed guards dressed in all black were stationed at the end of the white stone gated driveway, each equipped with AK-47 machine guns and bullet proof vests. Four guards armed with Glock 9mm pistols were posted at all times by the large wrought iron and mahogany door. Four more guards carried the crates, while two others supervised. There were five crates total. 

Ivar was calculating and going over the escape plan in his head if anything were to go wrong. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. Ivar heard stories of Ecbert’s men and how brutal they could be. 

Sigurd looked equally as worried, chain smoking for the past ten minutes. “Ivar, brother, I am concerned about this transport. You know how Ecbert and his men are, and they don’t know us like they know Ubbe, Hvitserk and Bjorn.”

“Yes brother, but father has charged us with this task and we must obey.” Ivar replied solemnly. “I’m sure father has contacted Ecbert and informed him of the drop off.” Throwing his cigarette to the ground, Ivar slid into the driver's seat of the blood-red Maserati Quattroporte, letting out a breath and starting the engine.

Sigurd did the same, hopping in the passenger as the guards put the last of the crates in the trunk. With one last look at Ivar, Sigurd sighed, “ready Ivar?”

Staring ahead, Ivar nodded, “as ready as one can be, brother.”

 

Ivar opened his eyes to the steamy shower. He seldom let his mind wander back to that day. Grabbing the loofah off the hook, he poured his sandalwood scented soap and finished cleaning up for the date. 

Opening the glass door to the shower, Ivar stepped out onto the grey imported Italian tiled floor, and reached for his red Egyptian cotton bath towel. After he finished drying off, he grabbed his phone dialing Elise’s number. 

“Hello Ivar” came her sweet voice. “Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?”

“Absolutely not, Miss Elise. It is a surprise.” Ivar said with a smirk hearing her huff.

Ivar walked over to his closet, searching for his light blue henley tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Can you atleast tell me what I need to wear? I would hate to be underdressed.” 

Ivar chuckled “Just wear a nice sundress, nothing fancy. Fancy will be for the second date.” He couldn’t wait to get a look at her beautiful, long legs again. He had been thinking about them since the day they met, seeing her in the short skirt she wore for the club. His mouth watered at the thought.

Elise scoffed, “getting cocky Mr Ragnarsson. Who says you’ll get to a second date?” Ivar growled, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Get ready Miss Elise, I must do the same. I will be there in forty five minutes.” 

He pulled the tee over his head leaving a few buttons undone and slipped on his jeans. Smoothing his hair back with one hand he strolled down the hallway with a smile. Ivar knew his charm would work on her. The way she blushed when he spoke her name, how breathless she already was when she spoke his name. Of course he would have a second date. He grabbed the keys to his Maserati off the entryway table and went out the door locking it behind him. 

Ivar couldn’t wait to learn more about Elise, or to get his hands on her thick thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, as a thank you for waiting around for my slow ass to write it lol. Thank you to ifinkufreaky for beta-ing part of this chapter! Sorry if there's any mistakes in the last half. I was too eager to post!
> 
> Link of the dress: https://www.ustrendy.com/purple-embroidered-lace-top-dress-with-tulle-pleated-skirt
> 
> The shoes: https://www.polyvore.com/com_fancy_black_lace_flat/thing?id=166116704
> 
> The trolley: https://www.tripadvisor.com/Restaurant_Review-g155019-d707467-Reviews-Old_Spaghetti_Factory-Toronto_Ontario.html

White knuckled, Ivar cruised down the interstate. Running his finger over the shining, stainless steel three point trident on the steering wheel, he continued to think about his slain brother. The two had a rocky relationship, but they were family nonetheless.

 

“SIGURD! NO! Come back Sigurd, please.” Tears rolled down Ivar’s cheeks as he gazed into Sigurd’s lifeless blue eyes, clutching to him desperately. “Ecbert you fucking bastard!” Ivar screamed to the tail lights of the squealing black town car. Rocking back and forth in the back alley of Jessamine Street littered with trash, the lingering smell of expensive cigars, he whispered to Sigurd, “I’m so sorry brother, I told father not to send us. Fuck, this is all my fault.”

 

“Shit!” Elsie cursed under her breath, scorching her ear with the flat iron. She was running late and Ivar would be there any minute to pick her up for their date. Putting the iron down, she gave herself one more look over. 

Elsie’s long brown hair was in loose beach waves, allowing the copper highlights to peak through. Subtle purple eyeshadow ghosted her eyelids making the green flecks in her brown eyes pop. Scurrying to her closet she ruffled through the clothes looking for her lilac embroidered lace-top sundress with the tulle pleated skirt. Pulling it over her head she searched for her black lace flats. Ivar was a full foot taller than her, she only stood five feet tall, but she didn’t want to be bothered with heels today. She was finally ready with five minutes to spare. 

Ivar slid into Elsie’s driveway two minutes early. His father had always said ‘if you’re early you’re on time, if you’re on time you’re late, boy.’ Not bothering to cut off the engine, he stepped out of the car and strolled up the sidewalk to Elsie’s door. Knocking twice, he leaned against the frame and waited. 

Elsie was sitting in her favorite brown abstract chair when she heard the two knocks, her heart skipping to the sound. Jumping up she smoothed down her dress and walked to the door a little faster than anticipated. Unlocking the deadbolt she swung the door open, the wind of it blowing her hair from her face. Elsie looked up and suddenly forgot to breathe. Ivar had been breathtaking in uniform but today, today there were no words to describe him. 

Ivar had noticed. “Please breathe Miss Elsie, wouldn’t want you passing out before crossing the threshold.” Then came that damned smirk. “I’ve very much been looking forward to this date, and you look ravishing.” His eyes trailed from her eyes to her thighs, those beautiful thighs that had his mouth watering, and back to her eyes. “I wouldn’t want to use CPR on you just yet.”

“Cocky as always, Ivar. I may just turn around and shut this door.” Elsie said with a wink. Completely uninterested in doing so. 

Ivar clutched his chest in mock hurt, “I didn’t take you for rude, but you wound me.”

Giggling, Elsie stepped outside pulling the door shut behind her, turning to lock the door. Ivar took the opportunity to admire the swell of her ass under the dress. The bottom lace teasing her thighs. Snapping his eyes back to hers, he offered her his arm, which she all-too-quickly took. 

“Eager as always, Miss Elsie.”

Ivar walked her around to the passenger side door and opened it, gesturing for her to get in. Shutting the door behind her, Ivar walked around the back of his burgundy Maserati, letting out a deep breath. He was slightly nervous. Collecting himself he slid into the driver’s seat and shifted into reverse, backing down the driveway. 

“What a beautiful car, Ivar.” Elsie said stroking the red leather seat.

Ivar beamed at her. “Thank you. It’s one of my prized possessions.” 

 

They made small talk during the short drive. When they pulled into the parking lot next to a tall brick building Elsie squealed, “you brought me to the Old Spaghetti Factory? I’ve always wanted to come here since I was a child.” Elsie practically had her face squished to the window.

Ivar beamed at her, “this is one of my favorite places to eat and forget about everything, be someone else.” Once again, Ivar strolled around to the passenger side door to let Elsie out. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Ivar, a pleasant surprise. Not something I’m used to.” 

“It’s no trouble at all Miss Elsie. Come.”

 

They turned the corner and came to two big red doors that Ivar held open, revealing the grand staircase. 

Walking up the stairs Ivar nudged Elsie, “I have a surprise for you.” He reached the podium and told the wait staff his name. They waited a few minutes in the lobby until Ivar’s name was called. 

“This place is beautiful, Ivar. Oh my gosh look at the old trolley!” Elsie tugged on his shirt like a five year old she was so excited. 

Ivar wanted to kiss her at that very moment, but decided to wait until later. “I’m glad you like it, I rented out the whole trolley for us to lunch in.” 

Elsie just gaped at him, too happy for words.

Ivar chuckled, “Come on, I’m famished. The Mizithra cheese and browned butter pasta is to die for, as is the Minestrone soup.” 

They were seated in the old trolley booths with their menus. Elsie skimmed over it and decided to take Ivar’s advice and try the soup and Mizithra cheese pasta. 

When their food came, Elsie couldn’t help but watch the way Ivar’s strong jaw rolled while he chewed. 

“So Elsie, how did you end up at my father’s lounge?” Ivar asked between bites. 

“Well, I moved out of my parent’s house about six months ago and decided to move across town. I had saved up enough money to pay for an apartment for a few months, but had found a landlord that was renting the house I’m in now for cheaper so I snached up on it. I started applying for jobs and one of the cashiers at the supermarket said the Black Cat Lounge was looking for a waitress so I went in and talked with your father.” 

Ivar watched her mouth intently as she talked, loving the way her lips formed the words. 

“Your father wanted to hire me on the spot actually. Said I had the face for it. I told him I would have to think on it for a few days. I’ve never been a waitress before.” She took a sip of her wine. “How did you become a State Patrol Officer?” 

Ivar stopped twirling his noodles at the question. 

“Um. I didn’t have the best upbringing. My family has their own, business, you could call it.” He had a hard time finding the words to explain what exactly they did without scaring her off. 

Elsie looked at him as if she understood completely. 

“My family got involved with some not so nice people and it ended with my brother being killed. From that moment on I decided I wanted justice for him.” Ivar pushed his plate away and wiped his plump lips. “But enough about that for one day. Shall I get you back to your place or do you have somewhere else you would like to go?”

Elsie finished her wine in one gulp. “Yes we can head out, and maybe you’d like some of the coffee I offered you last time.”

Ivar flashed that sexy smirk at her. “I’d love coffee.”

Ivar payed the bill, much to Elsie’s protest, and they left.

 

Ivar pulled into Elsie’s driveway, this time cutting off the engine. She beat him to the punch, opening the car door. Strolling ahead of him, she looked back with a wink. His chest rumbled with a growl. 

“I’m supposed to do that for you Miss Elsie.” She heard him behind her in her ear.

Turning around she slammed into his chest not realizing just how close he actually was. He caught her just as she was falling back. Peering up at him through her lashes, she whispered “That’s twice you’ve saved me Mr. Ragnarsson.” She was now pinned between Ivar and her front door.

“How about that coffee Elsie?” Ivar gazed at her mouth.

“Fuck the coffee.” Elsie fisted her hands into his shirt and slammed her mouth to his, producing a soft moan from Ivar. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Elsie promptly obliged. 

Her mouth still tasted of the apple wine she had earlier. It mingled with the natural taste of her sweet lips. Their tongues danced for a few more seconds before Ivar pulled away.

“Let’s take this inside. Unless you would like to give your neighbors a show.” He cocked his head to the prying eyes at the house next door. “As much as I would like to take you here, I’m afraid it’s against the law.” Ivar said with a smirk.

Elsie turned and briskly unlocked the door while Ivar kneaded her left ass cheek. 

Elsie moaned, “Ivar if you don’t stop we won't make it past the door.” 

Ivar smiled. “The wall works just as well as the bed.” 

He slammed the door behind them and grabbed her by the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Ivar attacked her neck, nipping and licking his way down to her chest. 

“Which way to your bedroom, Elsie?” Ivar panted.

“What happened to ‘the wall works just as well as the bed’?” 

Ivar narrowed his eyes, smacking her on the back of her thigh. “I have other plans for you. Now, where is your bed?”

“Down the hall, last door on the left.” Elsie whimpered. 

Ivar strolled down the hall, Elsie bouncing in his arms with each step. Once he reached her room he kicked open the door and tossed her gently on her bed. Scooting up the bed, Elsie eyed him while he toed off his shoes. She was practically panting like a dog. It had been too long since she last felt a man. 

Ivar peered down at her, not moving.

Elsie looked at him under her lashes, “Are you going to continue this or have you caught cold feet?”

Ivar’s lips curled into a snarl. He yanked her back down the bed by her ankle leaving her legs to dangle off the side. Throwing the skirt of her dress over her waist, he knelt down and tossed her legs over his shoulders. Pushing her black lace panties to the side he leaned into her hot core.

Elsie held her breath, predicting what was coming next. 

Ivar sat there unmoving. His shallow breath tickling her. Slowly he leaned in closer and kissed the dew of her arousal off her lips. Then his wet tongue went in for the kill, lapping up her juices. 

Elsie slammed her head back onto the bed, “oh fuck, Ivar” she gasped. 

Ivar moaned sending vibrations straight to her clit. He stopped palming his cock to push her legs wider. He flicked his tongue against her swollen clit, and moved his hand from her thigh to tease her opening with two fingers. When he felt she was slick enough, he thrust them in her tight cunt without warning. 

Elsie choked out a sob and ground her clit harder against his mouth. She was so close to coming she could see stars. 

“You taste so fucking sweet, Elsie. Here taste.” Ivar shoved his fingers into Elsie’s open mouth, groaning as she eagerly sucked her own juices off. He tossed her legs off his shoulders and pushed down his pants and briefs in one swift motion. His cock sprang free, pre-cum pooling at the tip. 

Elsie’s eyes went wide and her mouth watered. Ivar’s cock had to been at least eight inches long. Bigger than she’s ever had. She licked her lips and Ivar chuckled. 

“You can suck me off next time, love. Right now I need to be inside you. Take off your dress and panties.” He ordered as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his tight tanned abs. Ivar had a series of tribal looking tattoos scattered across his chest and biceps. 

Frantically she tore her dress over her head. Lifting her hips, she yanked down her underwear. She was now completely exposed to him. Feeling shy she tried covering her breasts, but Ivar grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. His other hand tugged on his cock. “They’re beautiful and so are you.” He murmured in her ear. 

Elsie’s back arched as he slapped her clit with his cock, shoving her breasts into his chest. “Ivar, please, I need you.” She tried to wriggle her hands free but he only held on tighter. 

“Stay still or next time I’ll bring my handcuffs” Ivar growled as he slowly pushed past her opening. Not able to control himself any longer he slammed the rest of his cock into her pussy until he was fully sheathed. 

Elsie sobbed out his name as his stilled inside her. “Ungh Ivar. You’re so fucking thick. Please, move.”

Wasting no time, Ivar reared up and slammed back into her in a delicious rhythm. Each thrust hitting her core perfectly. She could feel her stomach clenching as she neared her release. Ivar’s thrusts became uneven and sloppy as his own release neared. 

“Are. You. On. Birth… unf… control?” Ivar groaned. 

Elsie realized they hadn't used a condom in all the lusty haze. 

“Yes, Ivar.” she panted “Cum in me baby.” 

Ivar released her wrists and flipped her over on her stomach. Pulling on her hips to lift her ass in the air, he rammed back into her dripping cunt. 

Elsie pushed her face into her pillow to stifle her screams as Ivar pounded against her g-spot.

His hips began to stutter and he grabbed onto the front of her thighs for leverage, bruising them as he shot his hot thick cum into her pussy with a shout. Elsie propped herself on her elbow, looking back at Ivar’s scrunched up face as he came, feeling her walls clench around him. Elsie followed in her release as she felt his seed fill her up. 

Breathless and sweaty, Ivar flopped back onto the bed pulling Elsie with him. She layed on his chest and listened to his fluttering heart begin to calm. Ivar pushed her sweaty hair aside and kissed her forehead. Elsie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
